


For the Gander

by KittenKnife (dark_pookha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Community: HPFT, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Infidelity, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/KittenKnife
Summary: Jake has been caught cheating and Jasmine makes him watch as she does the same with his friend Theo.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	For the Gander

Jake took off his tie as he opened the front door. The first thing he noticed was a man's jacket hanging on the balustrade of the stairs The second thing he noticed was Jasmine's distinctive moans.

He closed the door quietly and snuck up the stairs, his fists clenching, one hand tight around his paisley tie. He avoided the stair that always creaked and crept down the hallway toward the bedroom. The noises were louder now and he could hear a man's breathy sounds of pleasure mixing with his wife's. He reached the door and peeked around it.

His wife rocked her hips as she rode on the man. He couldn't see his face, but as a leg tat of a duck with a cigar came into view, Jake's face hardened. As he watched, Jasmine shifted her grip from the headboard to either side of the pillow the man's head rested on. This brought her breasts down to the man's level and he greedily took a nipple into his mouth. From Jasmine's noises, Jake knew the man was biting.

He stepped around the door and before he could say anything, Jasmine had risen up, her wand in her hand; it must have been under the pillow. She pointed it at a chair in the corner and it zipped under Jake, forcing him to sit in it.

"What?" he just managed to say before she waved her wand at him again.

"Incarcerous!"

Thick ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied him to the chair.

"What the fuck, Jasmine? Theo?" Jake raged as he struggled against the ropes.

"Yes, what the fuck, what the good fuck" Jasmine said, rolling off Theo.

His erection sprang back against his body and he watched Jasmine as she slid off the bed and stalked toward Jake. The only thing she wore was black heels and along with the wand in her hand, they made her tall and intimidating. Theo kept his gaze on Jasmine's ass and didn't make eye contact with Jake.

Jasmine bent over and took the forgotten tie from Jake's hand. She toyed with the tie for a moment before stuffing it in his mouth, using her wand to force it open.

"You're going to listen and watch and not talk, understand?" Jasmine poked Jake's nose with her wand.

He gulped and nodded.

She grabbed a mobile from the bedside table.

"Password?" she asked.

"ThetaBetaKappa4life*, capital T, B, and K, number 4," Theo said from the bed.

She punched the password into the phone and scrolled for a few seconds before turning the screen back to Jake.

Jake knew what it was before he saw it. He tried to close his eyes, but Jasmine did something with her wand that forced them open.

"No looking away or closing your eyes," she said.

She stood there and held the phone in front of his eyes and made him watch the whole video of him fucking Theo's wife.

When the video ended, Jasmine put the phone down on the bedside table again and sat on the bed.

"Theo found this on Magda's laptop." Jasmine's voice quavered for the first time. "Did you think that neither of us would find out?"

Jake shook his head.

"No," Jasmine said flatly, "of course not. You're too fucking arrogant to think you'd ever be caught."

"Ready?" Theo asked.

Jasmine's eyes welled for a moment, then she wiped the couple of tears away and her face hardened again. She turned to Theo and crawled back onto the bed.

"Yes," she whispered to Theo.

"We're going to do everything you did with Magda," Theo laughed. "I found all the videos."

Jasmine touched her wand to Theo's dick and it rose to erect again in just seconds. She straddled Theo and Jake was forced to watch as she sucked Jake's dick and he ate her pussy. She moaned and ground into Theo's face as he brought her to the edge and then pushed her over. She lifted her mouth off his dick as she shouted out her orgasm.

"Huh," she said, shifting so she was on top of Theo again. "Been a long time since someone made me come with just his mouth and tongue." She leaned over and kissed Theo deeply before sliding his length into her.

Jake watched as they fucked. Jasmine and Theo were true to their words, and did all the things he'd done with Magda. When they were done, Theo went to the bathroom and Jake heard the shower running.

Jasmine sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jake for a long time before speaking.

"Don't think Magda's getting off easy." She barked a short laugh at her unintentional pun. "Let's just say her PowerPoint presentation at work today isn't going to be what she expects. Theo's script makes it so it won't shut off either." She laughed again.

She stood in front of Jake again and poked his head with her wand.

"I could Obliviate you, you know and make you forget this, and then Theo and I could do this again tomorrow. Or maybe I did it yesterday and you just don't remember."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Right now, you're thinking, ‘why, oh, why did I marry a witch?'"

She sighed and lowered her wand. Theo came out the bathroom fully dressed and stopped by Jake for a moment.

"Remember," he whispered in Jake's ear. "Remember, you deserve whatever she's going to do to you. At least with Magda, I have proof she broke our prenup." Theo patted Jake on the shoulder and squeezed it painfully before going down the stairs. Jake heard the front door open and then close.

"Just us now," Jasmine said, sitting back on the bed. Finally, the dam broke and she cried. When she finished, she stood, yanked the tie out of Jake's mouth and wiped her face and nose with it. She dropped it on the ground.

"Please," Jake said.

"No," Jasmine replied.

She pointed her wand at him."Silencio."

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go live with Lucille for a bit and then who knows. Maybe I'll finally go to do that extended curse-breaking course that I've always wanted to do."

She went into her potions-supply cabinet and retrieved a vial. "Before I do go, I have something to remember me by."

She forced his mouth open and made him swallow the liquid in it.

His eyes widened and she knew he was wondering if she poisoned him.

"No, that would get me thrown in prison," she said. "Honestly, this would too, but if you report me, then I'll send those videos to your superior, and infidelity is still grounds for a dishonorable discharge, isn't it?"

Jake nodded and tears started spilling from his eyes.

His stomach and bowels rumbled.

Jasmine laughed. "The ropes will dissolve in about two hours, but unfortunately for you,the potion's effects will start before that. I'll be out of here before you shit yourself for the first time."

"One last kiss," she bent over and kissed him forcefully. She stood, refreshed herself with her wand and got dressed. A few flicks of her wand and a trunk came out of the closet. All of her clothes and belongings started flying through the house into the trunk that was patently too small to hold them all.

When it was full, she closed it and made it disappear.

"Oh, and that last kiss," she said. "I hope you enjoyed the taste of Theo's come."

Her laughter lingered after she disappeared with a crack.

HIs stomach and bowels rumbled more insistently this time.


End file.
